harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilderoy Lockhart
Gilderoy Lockhart was a famous Wizarding celebrity, who wrote many books on Dark Creatures and his encounters with them. He was also the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the 1992-1993 school year. He has won many prestigious awards such as the Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. Description Gilderoy Lockhart was a male wizard with blond, wavy hair and particularly straight and shiny teeth. He is known for wearing robes in a wide assortment of colors, and owned an enormous peacock feather quill that he usually reserved for book signings. Middle-aged women (such as Molly Weasley) and teenage girls (such as Hermione Granger) find him especially attractive. His classroom and office at Hogwarts were decorated by pictures and portraits of himself, as well as copies of his publications. History Early Life Little is known of Lockhart's early life, and considering his dishonesty, everything he says must be taken with a grain of salt. He claimed that he was once a nobody and, apparently, tried to get himself noticed as a child, but failed. Lockhart also claimed that he was once a seeker suggesting that he played Quidditch when he attended school; he also claimed that he had been asked to try out for the National Squad but turned the offer down, instead dedicating his life to, in his words, "eradicating dark forces", though he offered to give Harry Potter private Quidditch training. It may be worth noting that the healer in charge of Lockhart at St. Mungo's said he never got visitors, suggesting that his family is dead, does not care for him, or consists of only Muggles. Career Gilderoy Lockhart became Professor Gilderoy Lockhart when, in the school year of 1992-93, he was appointed to the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In his first lesson, he gave his second year class a test which had nothing to do with the subject of the class but instead concerned his biography, Magical Me. He was not popular amongst his fellow staff members and was particularly disliked by Professor Severus Snape, who sought the position Gilderoy held. However, teachers and students alike eventually grew to tolerate him, and Hermione Granger evidently developed a crush on him. ]] Gilderoy Lockhart was exposed as a fraud when, trying to avoid traveling into the Chamber of Secrets, he revealed that he had not in fact performed all the amazing feats described in his books — instead, he had been stealing others' stories, placing Memory Charms on those people and taking credit for their accomplishments. When he tried to modify Harry Potter's and Ron Weasley's memories so they would be unaware of this fraud, the spell backfired on him due to Ron's broken wand. Consequently, Gilderoy lost his memory, and was sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. On Christmas in 1995, Harry Potter saw Gilderoy in the hospital (as a cameo), slowly regaining his memory and saying he was so advanced that he could write joined up letters. Lockhart still gets fan mail, though he has no idea why. Bibliography *''Break with a Banshee'' *''Gadding with Ghouls'' *''Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests'' *''Holidays with Hags'' *''Magical Me'' *''Travels with Trolls'' *''Voyages with Vampires'' *''Wandering with Werewolves'' *''Year with the Yeti'' Personality Gilderoy Lockhart is extremely vain and highly self-obsessed, he claimed to have done many great deeds though in actuality he was a fraud and just took credit for what other wizards have done. He was however quite skilled with the Memory Charm. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (First appearance) **''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' ** Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (cameo) External links *Extra information about Lockhart from J.K. Rowling Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart, Gidderoy Category:Professors